Secret Revealed
by Luna of the Night Eclipse
Summary: During one of Usagi and Misaki's "encounters", Takahiro walks in on them. Rated T for yaoi content.


'Usagi-san is going to be upset with me, I know it!'

Misaki Takahashi dashed down the sidewalks as he raced to get back to the penthouse. Back to the penthouse that he shared with his landlord and secret lover Akihiko Usami, the famous novelist and BL writer. Ever since he was taken in at age eighteen to live at his penthouse and attend Mitsuhashi University, life has been complicated. It has been little over a year since then and the bond between them as gotten closer and much deeper. Though the over-protectiveness of his landlord hasn't decreased one bit.

He told Usagi when he left earlier that morning he was going to be home from work around 2 PM. It was 5:30. Apparently someone called in sick at his part time job so he had to fill in, causing him to stay longer. Although he was happy he got paid overtime for his elongated shift, he was afraid of what his lover is going to be like as he returns home, given he had been so busy he had forgotten to call him.

And he knew there was going to be hell to pay awaiting him at home; much hell.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIITTT!'

Not too much longer he saw the building where he dwelled at. He flashed a quick grin as he raced into the front doors and into the elevator. He bent over, hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath as the elevator doors closed and beeped as it started to go upwards towards his room's level.

'Hopefully he won't be too mad. After all I was just as work! Although Usagi-san is the EXTREME paranoid type….it doesn't mean he will trap me from outside existence just because I am a little late though! Right….?'

Misaki wanted to bang his head against the wall at that thought. That is something Usagi-san WOULD try to do. Emphasis on TRY.

As soon as the elevator beeped and the doors began to open, Misaki rushed out, only to bump into another person's chest.

"Oh excuse me…..USAGI-SAN!"

Akihiko Usami stared down at the younger man, who in return gazed up at him in a mix of shock at bumping into him and fear.

"Where have you been? You are over three hours late." He glared down at his shorter lover.

"Oh well I uh…" Misaki chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Someone was absent at my work today….so I had to fill in for him."

The novelist crossed his arms. "You should have called me in that case. I was just about to go and look for you before you crashed into me."

"I was too busy to call….and it's none of your business anyway!"

Usagi grabbed Misaki's arms and softly pushed him against the wall, putting his face closer to the other man's.

"Of course it is my business, because YOU are my business." He said in his deep soothing voice, causing the younger man to blush unwillingly.

"Stop…you shouldn't be so paranoid…"

"Well I have to be, because with so many people around you, I can't trust them not to go after you. You are mine." Usagi pulled Misaki into a kiss, making the twenty year old blush more furiously. He tried to push him away, though to no prevail.

"Usagi-san….not out here…"

"You are too shy Misaki…besides it is just us out here." Usagi whispered into the college student's ear, and then began to nibble on it.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered. He hated it when he used that voice on him…mainly for the fact that he secretly enjoyed it and how it worked for the older man's advantage.

The writer looked down at the man in his arms, who was blushing like mad. In a quick motion he picked up Misaki and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, much to the latter's dismay.

"Usagi-san! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The before mentioned ignored this and carried the exclaiming brunette into his penthouse, and closed the door. Usagi dropped Misaki on the couch and peered down on him with a smile. "You get too easily flustered."

"BECAUSE YOU START MAKING A MOVE ON ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Misaki yelled out and pointed accusatory at the man in front of him.

"So? Who cares if anyone saw us? We are two people in a relationship, and that is what people in a normal relationship do."

"THIS RELATIONSHIP IS ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!"

Usagi smiled and chuckled a bit. "I love it when you get so flustered, it makes you look adorable."

"Adorable? You asshole…" Misaki said, not helping the blush reappearing on his cheeks.

The older man climbed on top of Misaki and put his enclosed his fingers between the other's and started kissing his neck passionately, making the crimson on his face darken. Usagi's hand traveled up his shirt, making the brown haired man groan.

"Usagi-san…"

"I love you Misaki…" the world-renown writer kissed Misaki deeply, their tongues meeting and clashing. Usagi broke their kiss to unbutton Misaki's shirt slowly and tossed it aside. He then loosed his tie and tossed that to the side as well. Misaki put up little resistance, being used to this by now. Usagi returned to kissing the nape of his lover's neck, his mouth traveling downwards as he kissed all over Misaki's chest.

The younger man groaned in response, his face now completely red and sweat dripping down his face. Usagi looked down at his lover's face, whose eyes were closed and breath was shallow.

"I love you Misaki." Their lips met again into a passionate kiss. In the midst of their sexual interaction, however, they failed to notice the door behind them click and a man with black hair, glasses and an ever appearing smile on his face barge in.

"Hello Usagi! Misaki! I was in town and I wanted to surprise-" Takahiro stopped midsentence as he saw his school mate and his younger brother on the couch before him, making out. Misaki's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock as he saw the disturbed and horrified expression on his brother's face. Even Usagi's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his friend. "Takahiro?"

"NIICHAN!"

Misaki's older brother just stood there, speechless and his mouth agape. Not too long after Takahiro's wife, Manami, stepped in.

"Hello it's nice to see you….oh my." Her eyes widened a bit as she gasped at the image in front of her.

After a moment of stunned silence and no movement from anyone, Usagi decided to get off of Misaki and stood to the side of the couch. Misaki jumped off the couch and walked towards his still shocked brother.

"N-Niichan! It's not as it looks! I mean uh…we were uh..."

"You two were kissing…" he mumbled.

"NO WE WEREN'T! We were uh…."

"Misaki." The mentioned turned around at the voice of his landlord. "I believe it is time to tell him." Usagi said in his usual serious tone.

"Tell me what exactly?"

"That we are uh…..I mean…" Misaki mumbled nervously.

"That we are in love." Usagi said as he wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder.

"In love? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN LOVE?"

Misaki shuffled in his place. He never really seen his brother like this…he was usually a pretty happy, easy going guy.

"Misaki and I are in a relationship. We have been for quite a while now actually. Not too long after he moved in here. I'm sorry it took us this long to tell you."

"But you two…are both guys…and ten years apart…how could this happen?" Takahiro sighed deeply and sat down in the nearest chair, his head in his hands.

"Niichan….." Misaki walked over to his brother, stopping right in front of him. "I'm sorry this upsets you. You know neither me nor Usagi-san would want to upset you."

"It's not normal Misaki…you two are men….and you've been together this long and I never even noticed."

"Well I think it is wonderful." Manami smiled, breaking her silence.

The men in the room looked at her in surprise. "Well I admit, while it's not traditional or exactly a normal relationship, I think it is wonderful you both found love in each other."

Misaki blushed and Takahiro looked up at his wife. "Manami-chan…"

"Come on Takahiro, you should be happy for your brother. He found someone who makes him happy, and it is not some stranger but someone you know and is your friend. Pure love is hard to come by after all, and call it woman's intuition but I see it in them."

"Takahiro." The dark haired man looked to his old school friend. "I care deeply for Misaki. I care about him more than anything else, and I would do anything for him. You can trust that I will love him and take care of him." Usagi said with reassurance. Misaki looked at his lover and blushed even more, and his green eyes shined at the words.

Takahiro looked at his friend and studied his face for any doubt, then looked at his brother. He stood up and faced Misaki, who turned his attention back to him.

"Do you share his feelings Misaki? Do you love him?"

Misaki looked at the ground. He had never been good with saying his emotions concerning Usagi-san, but over the past year he has been accepting more and more of his love for the man, even if he still is awkward saying it.

"Y-yes, I do love him. I do, Niichan." He looked at his brother in the eyes with determination.

Takahiro looked into his younger brother's eyes, and after a minute he finally smiled and sighed.

"Alright...I approve." Misaki's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, it was just a shock for me. I am sorry I was a bad brother for a moment…."

"No Niichan! You aren't a bad brother; it is perfectly understandable to be weirded out!"

'Weirded me out too at first' Misaki mused in his thoughts.

"It will just take some time to get used to I suppose. But if my little brother and my friend are happy, then so be it." Takahiro smiled.

"By the way Takahiro, why are you here anyway? Osaka is too far away for you two to just visit." Usagi asked.

"Oh yeah! There was something for work here in Tokyo that I had to be here for, and me and Manami decided to visit you while on business. I used the key you gave me a few years ago to come and surprise you two…I just didn't expect to see that…"

Misaki chuckled nervously while blushing. Manami smiled and said. "Well since all of this is in the open, why don't we all go out to eat for dinner tonight? Kind of like a double date!"

"Date?..." Misaki mumbled.

"Yes that seems like a good idea. I am starting to get hungry." Usagi agreed with a small smile.

"Then it's settled then! Manami-chan and I will wait outside while you two….get ready." Takahiro said while looking at Misaki's shirt that was located on the floor alongside Usagi's tie.

Misaki's face went as red as an apple. He had totally forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt!

'Though that would explain while it felt chilly in here…I figured it was the tense atmosphere.'

Misaki's brother and sister-in-law walked out of the room to wait out in the lobby, leaving the two men in the room to get ready. Usagi straightened his shirt and put back on his discarded tie, while Misaki grabbed his shirt and re-buttoned it again. That whole conversation and moment had been extremely awkward, but it was probably inevitable. His older brother would have had eventually known about his relationship with Usagi-san; he just wished it was in a more dignifying manner. But these things never exactly turn out how Misaki wanted; Comes with the life he has chosen with Akihiko Usami.

"Hey Usagi-san?"

Usagi tightened his tie and slipped on his jacket as he acknowledged his younger lover.

"When do you think you should tell him about the mangas and how he used to be your love interest?"

The thirty year old sighed as he grabbed a cigarette and lit it in his mouth, puffing a smoke or two.

"Next time."


End file.
